Curiosity Can be Bad
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Sam realizes that some kids from school start paying attention to him more ever since he got Bumblebee as a car and got Mikaela as a Girlfriend.
1. OC Outlay

Curiosity Can be Bad.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Sam realizes that some kids from school start paying attention to him more ever since he got Bumblebee and got Mikaela as a Girlfriend.

/Accepting Human OC's! :D Please send~

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

-Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Transformers! None of the Characters! And I do not own anyone's OC, Except my own.

Also, I'm not making any sort of profit off this, it's for mine and other's entertainment!

-Warning: I fail at spelling and grammar.. So i'm really sorry.

-Note(s): Hmm, I don't think i've seen a story that accepts OC's, so I deceded to make one D;

Oh! And you could like a transformer or human~ :D /slapped

xDDD Example: Your OC x Jazz.

Or whoever you want, be it Decepticon or Autobot or human xDDD~

And you don't know that they are giant alein robots yet, not untill later chapters xDD

Okay! So, just send a reivew in as your OC! Please. xDDD

(As you read, it has to be human. ||OTL I'll accept Transformers maybe another time xD;;~)

~O~

Fill this out, please:

~O~

Gender:

Nationality:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color:

Language(s):

Hobbies:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Crush?:

Past:

Others:

~O~

Here's mine, if your wondering O.o;b:

Gender: Female

Nationality: German, she's slightly albino, though.

Name: Kylar (Kai-lar) Rune

Nickname: Ky (Kai)

Age: 17

Birthday: August 30th, 1993

Hair Color/Style: Ky has redish brown hair, thats down and slightly curly, but usually has a ribbon on the top, and her bangs are straight, and cover her eyebrows, and end just above her eyes.

Eye Color: Honey brown, but wears moonlight blue contacts.

Languages: English and German.

Hobbies: Playing Soccar, tennis, playing the piano and violin, drawing, writing.

Personality: She can be slighly shy and weird in the begininning, but once she opens up shes outgoing and stuff. Also, Sweet, caring, funny, oh, and slightly crazy. Yet a bit of a tom-boy.

Likes: Horror movies, sports (Soccar, tennis, volleyball, lacross), music (playing violin and piano), mythical creatures, science, drawing.

Dislikes: Spiders, girly boys (i.e Beiber and uhh.. Cody or something?..)/girly girls, perverts, bright pink (but doesn't mind if someone wears it xD), getting colds/sick.

Friends: Miles, few other OC's. (State if you want to be her friend or not xD;b)

Crush?: Barricade..

Past: When Kylar was younger, her parents were killed and now she lives by her self in a house that she could barely afford.

Others: She only wears eyeliner, she dresses sorta goth-like.. Oh, and there's this cute little kitten that she feeds and stuff, and it's sorta homeless, so the kitten often visits Ky. Also, Ky calls the little kitten Mr. Fuffles.. xDD;; /shot

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Okie doki, I think that's it o-o

if there's anything I forgot, please add it when you submit an OC~

:3b

I'll start when I get atleast two OC's :Obb


	2. Chapter 1, Stalker? I THINK NOT!

Curiosity Can be Bad

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Sam realizes that some kids from school start paying attention to him more ever since he got Bumblebee, and got Mikaela as a Girlfriend.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

-Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Transformers! None of the Characters! And I do not own anyones OC but my own.

Also, I'm not making any sort of profit off this, it's for mine and other's entertainment!

-Warning: I fail at spelling and grammar.. really sorry.

-Note(s):.. Yeah, I know, I keep starting a bajillion new stories x.x /shot epically

|OTL~

Oh, and sorry for the long wait D;

... AND OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!~~! *O*O*O*

THANK YOU FOR YOUR OC'S~!  
>AND OMG! I'm a hero! xDDDD~<p>

Really, thanks guys~ :D

(Sorry for the epic spazziness /shot)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter One: Stalker? I THINK NOT!

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Kylar Rune sat in her desk, watching Samuel James Witwicky intently.

Some might think that she's a weird stalker or something- and she isn't. But she noticed that ever since Sam Witwicky had got that new cool car and got Mikaela Banes as a Girlfriend, she knew something was up.

Something... _Big._

She had also noticed that some other students had thought the same thing she did- well, still does.

Kylar smiled to herself, resting her chin on her right hand, that was proped on her desk.

She glanced down at her finished work and random drawings that she had done afterwards her work.

This time, she turned her gaze to look outside.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that car Sam Witwicky had pull up in the parking lot of the school.

She squinted, trying to see who was driving it. But couldn't, due to it's tinted windows.

Kylar's shoulders sagged, but she continued to watch the car. Waiting for someone to come out or _something_.

She jumped slightly when the bell went off, signalling classes for the day were over.

Kylar slowly got put, still keeping her midnight blue eyes on the car.

She glanced and saw Sam Witwicky walk out of the room quickly, slinging his back over his shoulder. Kylar was tempted to follow him, but she stayed standing, and continued to watch the yellow comaro with stripes.

Soon, Sam appeared from the building and walked quickly towards his car, with his girlfriend; Mikaela Banes, in tow.

He got in the front seat, and Mikaela got in the passenger seat.

Kylar furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

'Did the person go into the back or something?' She thought, slowly putting her things in her bag. She flung it over her arm, and turned around, walking out of the room.

'Actually, now that I think of it, I've never seen anyone else drive that car except for Sam Witwicky...'

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Sam's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"What? what do you mean, Bee?" I asked, staring at Bee's steerling wheel.

I blinked to myself, silently wondering what he had sad.

"_I gotta feeling_- _someone's watching over me_-" Bee sang through the radio.

"Who?" I asked, blinking again.

"_Young girl-_" came through his radio. "_Classroom-_" he said again.

I stared, "A girl in my class?" I sighed.

"Wonder who..." I trailed off as we neared the Autobot Base.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Kylar's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I chuckled evilly, staring intently at a piece of paper on my desk.

"I'm going to find out soon, Witwicky. Very soon." I grinned to myself, getting up and going to lay down on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling, silent in thought.

I rolled over, and turned my gaze outside the window, watching as the leaves swayed lightly with the wind. I pause when my stomach growled quite loudly.

I blushed from embarrassment, even though no one was there to hear it. I got up, stretching, and sowly walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Uggh.." I groaned, rubbing my eye and opening the door to the fridge. I blankly stared at what little things there were.

Some bread, milk, eggs and jam, and some other things.

"... I need to get a life." I shook my head, smirking slightly. "And a job." I said, closing the fridge and walking back upstairs.

I went and layed back down on my bed, folding my arms behind my head, and stared at the ceiling full of spider webs.

I shuddered, and twitched. "Evil spiders." I whispered, before grabbing my blanket and pulling it over my head, and eventually falling asleep.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo  
>(Next Day - 7:13 AM)<p>

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Uggh..." I shivered slightly, jolting awake.

I sniffed, and pulled the blankets more around my shivering frame, looking around. I groaned, and glanced at my half broken clock. I huffed, and dejectedly left the warmth to go again change for school.

"Stupid school..." I mumbled, huffing, and putting a black shirt that showed slight midriff, but with fishnet on that part and on part of the sleeves.

I blinked, and looked around for those skirt I got the other day.

I flung a pile of clothes, before finally finding it. I smiled lightly, picking it up. I paused, and frowned at it, "Looks weird..." I said, before grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting around it.

I smiled at my handy work, the black skirt now had slight rips on the bottom, with a little bit of it frayed. I slipping it on, smiling.

'I think that- Oh, wait, I need them stockin's.' I thought, search around the chilly room for my black and gray stripped stockings.

I pulled them up to my thighs, and put my shoes on, grabbed my bag and was ready to go.

"Hah!" I grinned to myself, and ran down the stairs, and out the door.

"Oh, hello Mr. Fluffles!" I said, bending down and petting the little kitten.

I shivered slightly, "Christ, it's cold outside." I picked Mr. Fluffles up, and put him inside.

"Alright, you know where everything is right?" I asked.

He meowed and purred slightly, rubbing against my leg.

I smiled, "Don't worry, it'll get warmer when the sun is fully out." I said, glancing out the window and at the sky. I quickly went into the bathroom, and stared at mny reflection.

I rolled my eyes slightly, and grabbed the small case that held my contacts. I licked my lips and carefully took them out, and put them on my eyes. I blinked, smiled and re-grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder. I stretched, and then I closed the door, and took off for school.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Once I arrived at school, I turned the corner to go to my locker, but crashed into someone.

"Ow!" I cried slightly from pain, back hitting the ground.

I groaned, and slowly got up, rubbing the back of my head to try to rid the pain.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking up at the person.

I blinked, and felt my face heat up slightly, "S- sorry!" I said quietly again, grabbing his books and giving them to him.

I quickly grabbed my things off the ground, and ran off.

"Aha... That guy looked sorta feminine..." I said quietly to myself.

I shook my head, "No! Must stalk- argh!- I mean wat- no! AHHH!" I grabbed my head, walked to a random locker and bashed my head against it twice.

"Uhh..." I shot up and looked at the person who talked up.

"Oh... Aha.. This is your locker isn't it?..." I sighed, rubbing the red spot on my head.

"Hehe, yeah..." She said shyly.

I smiled lightly, "Sorry if I scared you." I laugher nervously.

"I'm Kylar Rune." I grinned at her lazily, trying to change the mood.

"K- Katrina Monroe, but you could just call me Kat if you want." She said, smiling lightly, forgetting about what had just happened.

"Ah-" I paused, watching as Sam Witwicky walked by.

I narrowed my eyes, watching him intently.

He walked, but paused, and turned towards me.

I quickly adverted my gaze to stare and pretended to fix my shirt. I whistled innocently,fiddiling with the fishnets. I heard footsteps, and I glanced up, watching as Sam Witwicky walked away. All thought a bit awkwardly.

I smiled slowly, chuckling quietly.

"Uhh-.. Are.. are you okay?" I quickly shut up, and looked to see Kat staring at me.

I paused, and looked at the ground, "Hmm, but don't you think it's weird that all of a sudden Samuel James Witwicky gets an epic cool yellow Comaro with black stripes! And on top of that; he gets the "Concubine" of the school?" I blinked.

"Come on, tell me that isn't weird." I said, proping my hands on my hips.

She stared at me, then stared at the ground in thought, "Well, I guess... Yeah..." She nodded slowly.

I paused, "And i'm not a stalker..." I coughed, smiling innocently.

She blinked, "Ah.. ahaha.." she laughed nervously again.

"Wel-" I was inturpted when I heard an un-mistakable fist against skin, and a cry from a girl.

I turned around quickly to see Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and Trent DeMarco and the rest of his Football teamates.

"Stupid Wiicitty." Trent sneered, crossing his arms.

"It's Witwicky." Sam said, wiping the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

I twitched, 'No one bullyies anyone while i'm around.' I seether inwardly, watching as Sam Witwicky stood and glared at Trent weakly.

Trent smirked, "Your such a pussy." He said, and he was about to punch Sam, but a hand blocked him.

He froze, turned and glared at the person who had blocked the punch.

I blinked and saw a girl, frowning and twitching.

She had rich dark brown curly hair that was to her shoulders, with daring caramel brown.

"Pick on someone your own size, _DeMarco._" She spat his name, glaring daggers.

"What? Like _you_?" He spat back.

The girl smirked, "Well, I guess if you want to fight me," She paused, and inspected her nails, She looked back at him, smiling slyly. "Then come on." She said, taking on a fighting stance.

Trent sneered again, "Sorry, but I don't hit girls." He smirked.

"Oh, then let me help you, you bastard!" She said angerly, punching him square in the face.

I grinned when I heard a sickening crack, probably his nose.

His hand flew to his nose, his friends catching him as he almost fell over from the force.

"Bitch! You better watch yourself!" He shouted, stomping off, his friends following.

The crown started to clear, and I walking up to the girl, who was wiping the blood off of her knuckles.

"Damn," I paused, and started to laugh. She looked up at me, smiling warily.

"That was epic. Seriously. Epic." I grinned.

"Thanks." She grinned back, finally wiping the last of the blood, tossing the used tissue in the grabage can.

"I'm Kylar, Kylar Rune." I grinned as she took my hand and shook it epically.

"Aliana Maxwell." she laughed.

"Hey, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking." I smiled lazily.

"15." she smiled, shrugging casually.

"Whoa, nice. Just-.. Nice." I laughed again.

"I can tell were already good friends." Aliana said, laughing, too.

"Of course." I grinned wickedly.

"Excuse me," we both turned to see a girl casually chewing on a piece of gum, looking at us with slight interest.

"Do any of you two know where classroom 213 is?" she asked, looking back at her paper, with a little hint of confusion.

She had shoulder length blond hair with highlights, and had stormy piecing blue eyes.

"It's on the second floor, room 13." Aliana said, giggling slightly.

The girl blushed slightly from embarrassment, "Well, I should have known."

"I'm Aliana Maxwell, and this is Kylar Rune." Aliana grinned at the girl.

She blinked, "I'm Meghan Lydiksen, but you could call me Meg or M.T" Meghan grinned, proping a hand on her hip.

"Cool." Aliana said.  
>"Well, likewise," she said after a pause, "You dudes could call me Ali if you want." she grinned.<p>

I blinked, "You could call me whatever you want, but usaully most call me Ky." I smiled.

"Say..." I blinked and turned to look at Ali, who was scratching her head.

"What?" I asked, casually stretching.

"Well, are you stalking Sam Witwicky?" She chuckled nervously.

I stared, "WHAT? ME A STALKER! I THINK NOT!" I shouted, twitching slightly. I heard some whispers, and slowly turned to see that mostly everyone was staring at me.

I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Thanks, Ali, thhaaanks." I chuckled, finding it funny weirdly.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Well, I think that's all, sorry it short, and i'm sorry that not all OC's are in the 1st chap xDD;;

since it'd be crazy to fit em all ;D

xDDDDDDDbb

Don't worry, I'll work them in~

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAA-*chokes* x.x;b

Oh, and please review~ /shot

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 2, Beating up Trent?

Curiosity Can be Bad

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Sam realizes that some kids from school start paying attention to him more ever since he got Bumblebee, and got Mikaela as a Girlfriend.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

-Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Transformers! None of the Characters! And I do not own anyones OC but my own.

Also, I'm not making any sort of profit off this, it's for mine and other's entertainment!

-Warning: I fail at spelling and grammar.. really sorry.

-Note(s:... OMG! Thank you SO MUCH for the epic reviews~!  
>*O*O*O*O* *epically sparkles and dies, but then gets revived and sparkles all over again*<p>

Really, thanks guys~ :D

(Sorry for the epic spazziness.. again. /shot)

(Randomt Note: Aw, dude, my b-day ends in about 5 minutes ;D xDDDDD (Aug. 30th) xD;;b)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter Two: Mostly everyone likes to Beat up Trent...

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Sam's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Yes, almost!" I cried lightly, feeling sweat trickling down the side of my cheek.

"Sam!" Mikaela smiled reassuringly, clentching onto my arm. "You can do it! Almost there!" she said.

I shuddered, and started to pant. "Almost..." I groaned.

Mikaela gasped, "Harder, Sam!" she yelled, clentching my arm even more.

"R- Right there!" she cried suddenly. I gasped and quickly stopped, staring at Mikaela's beautiful face.

"Really, Mika?" I grinned.

"Of course, Sam." She grinned.

"Okay, we're done." I turned to Bee, who was rolling his tire slightly.

_"I feel a lot better!" _he blasted from his radio, doors swinging open.

I smiled and got up, wiping off the oil that was leaking from Bee's tires.

"Geez, Bee, what did you do to poor tire and then hurt yourself even more and get oil all over yourself..." Mikaela shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

Bee whined in response as we got in.

"Alright, next stop: School." I said, grinning. While Bee revved his ingine and drove off for school.

_"You Know, Sam-" _He started, _"You should ask that girl what she's doing..._"

I blinked, "What? Why?"

_"I gotta a feeling someone's watching me." _-Blasted from his radio.

I blinked again, and glanced at Mikaela, who was chuckling.

"Bee's right, Sam." She said after a pause, "I think you have a stalker." She nudged my arm, joking.

I sighed, "Stalkers are creepers..." I said, pouting. "But fine, i'll ask her." I said, smiling lightly as Mikaela smiled back at me.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Kylar's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I sneezed suddenly, stopping where I was and randomly shuddered.

"Oh God.." I whined, rubbing my nose, sniffing.

"Wow, bless you." Ali said, as she walked beside me.  
>"Thanks." I randomly chuckled, and watched as we neared the school.<p>

We turned to corner, and I stopped in my tracks again and stared.

Ali blinked, and followed my gaze, "Oh, hey. It's Nate." Ali said, casually waving.

"Argh!" I cried, and quickly hid behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, staring at the ground intently.

Ali blinked, "What-..? Natvia looks like a dude..." She paused and said, staring.

I blinked, and followed her gaze to see 'Nate'.

"Yeah.. Wait what? He's a she? Er, huh?" I grabbed my head, confused.

She chuckled, "Of course she's a she."

"... I feel... weird." I said, staring at the ground blankly.

Aliana patted my shoulder, "Hey, guess who's coming!" She said.

"Who?" I asked, looking up in curiousity.  
>"Aww!" I groaned, face-palming. "Trent DeMarco..." I said quietly, huffing. He walked up, glared intently at Aliana.<p>

"Didn't you have enough yesterday, DeMarco?" She scowled at him.

"Aww man." I groaned again, feeling her angry bubbling up slowly.

"You should probably leave before she bursts..." I said to Trent, crossing my arms casually.  
>"Pff, yeah? Well, Why don't we fight? Here and Now!" He smirked evilly.<p>

I sighed, "Fine!" Ali said, smirking back.

Some kids gathered around, wanting to see them fight.

"Oh Trent, can't wait to get beat up by a bunch of girls?" I blinked and turned to see the person that spoke up.

A girl popped out of the crowd, smiling cockily at Trent.

He scowled at her, glaring intently, "Shut it, Kat."

I paused, "Oh, so there's two Kat's?" I asked no one in particular.

Ali turned to me, and paused, "Oh, hey, yeah!" she grinned at me.

I grinned back, "Cool." I nodded to myself.

"Oh, getting back to the fight." I said, and looked back at Ali, Trent, and the girl; Kat. "So, uh, who's going against who again?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Me against Trent." Both Ali and Kat said at the same time.

"Crap your pants yet, Trent?" I deadpanned, staring blankly.

He turned his glare from the two to me.

"Oops?" I blinked, and stared at me.

"Am I gonna die?" I asked, smiling innocently.

"Don't make me hurt you, whoever you are." he said.

I snorted, "I'd say 'I'd like to see you try', but I don't want a big fight to happen or anything." I said, shrugging.

"Come on, guys. Can we not fight now?" A girl whined slightly, crossing her arms.

We all turned to the girl, who was standing there, pouting.

"And Trent, you know I hate blood." she said, glaring lightly at Trent.

Trent sighed in annoyance. "Whatever, Halia. Lets go, guys." He said to his friends, and they left.

"Sorry if he troubled you..." 'Halia' said, shaking her head, and walked off behind Trent.

The girl named Kat watched them leave, and pouted, "Aww, I was looking forward to beating up Trent..." She crossed her arms, huffing.

"Me too..." Ali said, looking dejected.

I blinked, "I don't really like fighting." I said simply, smiling innocently again.

"Oh yeah, you know how he called me Kat? and then theres a different Kat?"  
>"Yeah." both Ali and I nodded.<p>

"Well, my mom named me Kat, with my middle name Ana, and last name Sword..."

"Wow..." I blinked, "Er, no offence or anything. But it's kinda cool." I grinned.

She snorted, "Yeah, my mom has a weird taste of names."

"But anyway, you could just call me Katana, instead of Kat, if ya want." Katana grinned.

"Oh, okay." I smiled as did Aliana.

"So, who was that other girl?" Aliana spoke up, looking in the direction the girl followed Trent in.

"You mean the one that sorta like controls Trent?" Katana sniggered.

Aliana nodded, grinning.

"She's Trent's friend, and doesn't like it when he fights, she really hates blood. Her name is Halia Arden, and she's Texan."

I blinked, "Whoa, do you know everyone?" I joked.

"Yup!" she grinned.

"Oh." I blinked again, "Nice." I nodded, giggling.

She pointed to Aliana, "Aliana Maxwell; Age 15, Birthday August 21st. Likes reading, singing, being herself."

She pointed at me, "Kylar Rune; Age 17, Birthday is August 30th. Likes drawing, playing the violin and piano, and playing Soccer and tennis."

"And I thought I was the stalker." I grinned.

"I'm not a stalker!" Katana pouted.

"I know, i'm just kidding." I smiled, patting her head.

She smiled.

"Could you possibly do him?" I asked, pointing to a guy with ruffled dark Brown hair and with light Brown eyes.

"He's Adrian Cruz. He's 18 and a total flirt."- Aliana snickered at that last part.- "And he's really _really,_ good at Martial Arts, and he likes to take naps in the Sun." She said, smiling.

"You." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Are my God." I said naturally.

"Oh, okay." she grinned.

"What about those two?" Aliana nudged her head in the direction of the twins.

"The girls name is Anna Gaines and her twin brother is Logan Gaines. Anna likes playing on her DS, swimming, and reading. Logan likes to play football, hanging out with his friends, and reading."

"Your still my God." I said, nodding.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Uwah, sorry it's epically short Dx

Don't worry, i'll work everyone in either in the next chapter or the one after that :D?

Ish that okay~?  
>I'm sorry, though, I just got a lot of epic OC's *O*~~33<p>

But I need to tell you all something epic and important *O*b

BUWAHAHAH!

Okay, from now on, whoever reviews at 40, gets a scene between them and their crush~

and it'll happen every ten reviews, i.e 40, 50, 60 and so on.

So I think it's at 32 right nao :OO

Whoever gets to 40, shall be the winner for this round~ xDDDbb

Oh, and you can't get it twice in a row or anything, others need'ta get a turn ;D

xDDD

This is exciting *O*b


	4. Chapter 3, Awesome Moments

Curiosity Can be Bad

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Sam realizes that some kids from school start paying attention to him more ever since he got Bumblebee, and got Mikaela as a Girlfriend.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

-Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Transformers! None of the Characters! And I do not own anyones OC but my own.

Also, I'm not making any sort of profit off this, it's for mine and other's entertainment!

-Warning: I fail at spelling and grammar.. really sorry.

.. *pausese* Must get OC's in * -*

Don't worry, if you aren't in this yet, you will be! I accept everyone's OC. So no worries. xDD

-Note(s): The person who reviewed at 40 is KitKat~ Keep it up people xD Tis at 48 right nao, right~? xDb

Oh! and me and soilder RP'd the part with Adrian and Kylar. So don't get confused when it skips to Kylar and Adrain. xD

... And with Samantha, she know's the Autobots, just incase your wondering. But no one know that she knows who the Autobots. Okay? Okay.

xDDDDDD

Ohhh~! And the promised little scene is at the end ;Db With KitKat's OC, Katrina, and her crush, Sideswipe! :3 (Oh, and Sideswipe is red, not silver. xDD Okies~?)

... One more note. /shot

When Sideswipe said 'Charge'. It's like Bumblebee and Sam. Since Sam is Bee's charge. As in he protects Sam and yeah. /shot again.

I fail at explaining things. xDDD;b

Anyways! On with the chapter~! ^u^v

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter Three: Awesome moments.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Sam's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I watched as that Tylar- or whatever her name was- walked in front of me. To Art class, judging by the sketch book she had in her hand and the pencils in her other.

I slowly walked behide her.

Weirdly, I don't think that she noticed me.

She turned around the corner and walked a few steps until she stopped in front of a door that read 'Art Class - 312'. The albino girl opened the door and walked in.

I was about to step in, but she closed the door on me, which hit my head.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my forehead.

She turned around with wide moonlit blue eyes.

I blinked, and stared at her eyes, 'Is it just me or is she wearing contacts?' I thought, shaking my head.

"S- sorry..." She mumbled, before bolting to her seat and sitting down, staring intently at the table that she was sitting at.

I paused, shrugged, and walked to a table that I happened to share with Miles.

"Hey, bro." Miles greeted me, smilng lazily.

"What's up?" I asked him, sitting down and making myself comfortable.

"Nothing much, you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet on the table.

"Mm, weirded out, i guess?" I rolled my eyes briefly, and proper my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand.

He blinked, "What do you mean? What happened?" he demanded quietly.

I sat up and leaned towards him, "Well, I heard from m- er, my friend.. that someone was- or _is-_ stalking me."  
>"Dude!" Miles cried out, slamming his hand on the table, letting out a loud bark of laughter.<p>

"Shh!" I tried to shush him, but he continued to laugh.

I blushed from embarrassment when a bunch of people looked over to us, either annoyed or curious. Or both...

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Lunch Time - Kylar's POV)

'God, that was horrible.' I thought, glaring at my desk.

I paused when I heard laughter, and so I looked up, and everyone was staring at Miles Lancaster, who was laughing at Sam Witwicky.

'Weird boy.' I thought, shaking my head and leaning back in my chair.

"S'cuse me, is this seat taken?" I nearly jumped out of my seat when I girl sat by me, not even hearing my answer.

"Er, it is now." I smiled.

She blinked at me, and made to get up.

"I was talking about your in it." I grinned, pulling her back down.

"Oh, thanks." She grinned back. "Hehe." She giggled, and got up and came back after a few minutes.

I watched her, curious.

"What's that?" I asked, staring at a weird figure that i'm guessing she had made.

"Oh, it's Wheeljack!" She grinned.

"What or who is a Wheeljack?" I stared at her.

"Oh, he's my friend." She smiled.

"I see.." I trailed off, but intently stared at the 'Wheeljack' she had made.

She pulled out another thing out of the box she had gotten, and it looked a bit similar to 'Wheeljack', but different.

"And that guy?" I asked, nudging my head at the figure.

"Optimus Prime. But he's not done yet." She said, smiling down at the two things she was making.

I nodded, staring interested at the two figures.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Lunch Time - No one's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Kylar yawned and stretched, and slowly stood from her seat. She packed her bag, and ignored the bell signalling that it was lunch time.

'Hmm, I think imma go home.' She thought, yawning again and leaving.

She walked out the door, obviously not noticing the pair of eyes staring at her.

~O~O~

As Kylar slowly walked home, she passed the same girl from before.

Kylar froze, and slowly turned to look at the girl from her Art Class. She hummed quietly to herself, and started to watch the girl again.

She was holding her now complete 'Optimus' and 'Wheeljack' figure close to her, cooing at them.

'Ineteresting.' Kylar thought, watching her giggle quietly.

A sudden honk both made them jump slightly, and Kylar saw a big truck painted blue with red flames on it.

Kylar blinked and whistled like a boy would to a girl.

The girl from before stared, then she smiled and waved.

"Optimus!" She yelled, still waving.

Kylar blinked, and looked at the girl weirdly.

The truck pulled up to her, and the door opened to show a man probably in his early 30's or something, with dark brown hair, and strong blue eyes.

He smiled at her, "Hello, Samantha."

Oh, so that's her name! Kylar thought, and smiled, 'Weird, Sam and Sam, er, Samuel, and then there's Samantha. Ha!' She grinned inwardly, but shook her head.

"Hey. Optimus..." Samantha mumbled.

"Yes?" 'Optimus' blinked at her.

"Boxers or Briefs?" She bit her lip, looking like she wanted to laugh, but managed to hold it in.

On the other hand, 'Optimus' looked at her weirdly, "Uh- er, none?" He answered, obviously confused.

Kylar's eyes widened, and she slapped a hand to her mouth, trying to stiffle the giggles.

They both turned to her, and Kylar ran off with her books in hand, laughing loudly.

"You know, most guys wear one of those, or sometimes both." Samantha said, laughing.

"Oh, is that why that girl laughed?" He blinked, feeling embarrassed.

Samantha nodded, smiling, "She thought you were commando or something." She grinned.

"Commando?.. Wait, nevermind. I don't want to know." Optimus said, and helped the girl into his alt. form.

"We have business to do." He said, and de-activated his holo-form, and drove off.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(After School - No One's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Adrian gave a small smile when the bell rang, interrupting his instructor in the middle of his lesson. 'It's about time' he thought childishly, 'the man drones on and on...'

It made him even happier that it was the last class of the day. On a Friday. 'FREEDOM!' he mentally yelled after he packed up and walked out quickly, just a hair shy of running.

The halls were packed though, so the getting out was a slow thing, it gave him time to notice things he would normally ignore. Like that constantly there group of giggling girls and that one, whatever her name is, pointing at him.

He stared at her, to hopefully, get her to stop. It didn't help anything, in fact, the giggling got more shrill.

He opted instead to go out the door.

Kylar walked down the hall, bag swung over her left shoulder.

She ignored the others around her, since all her other friends had to do something.

And so, Kylar walked lazily down the hall, wondering what she would do on the weekend.

"Hmm..." She looked at the ceiling in thought.

'Maybe spy on Witwicky...' She thought to herself, smirking evilly. 'Then I could find out about that car!' She laughed darkly and quietly.

Kylar turned around the corner, and avoided barely crashing into someone.

"Christ." She swore quietly, and took a step back to see who she almost crashed into.

"Oh, Mr. Fli- I mean!- Uhh.. hi?" Kylar stuttered, half-smiling sheepishly.

"Ahaha... ha..." The slightly Albino German girl laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

She paused when she heard a bunch of epic giggles. Kylar peered over Adrian's shoulder to see a group of girls giggling and staring at the guy.

She blinked, "Well... er-.. uhh... Auf Wiedersehen!- gah! I mean Goodbye!" Kylar smacked her forehead, as she quickly corrected herself.

All Adrian had to go by before he almost knocked into someone was a quiet laugh, almost non existent in the noisy halls.

Even then, the near collision took him by surprise, he immediately took a few paces back as he listened to her stuttering. He braced a hand on the wall and looked back at the girls behind him, who were now an object of scrutiny by both of them. 'Harpies would be a better term' he thought 'their laughter grated.' Than Adrian realized he almost forgot his manners, he almost hit someone after all.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to apologize to the girl and found himself staring instead, she took skittish and awkward to a new level. It was intriguing and possibly funny if he thought about it. Shaking his head he had to tell himself to stop staring, his peers say it's creepy. That got him out of his daze and hearing the last few sentences the girl uttered, a 'goodbye' and apparently the same thing in German, accompanied by a smack to her head. He decided to be quick about it.

"Sorry about that, goodbye"

No use in stalling someone.

Kylar mumbled 'S'okay.' quickly and continued on her way.

'Damn, i'm sooo stupid.' the German girl thought while glaring lightly at the ground.

"Well..." She mumbled to herself. Kylar stopped, and pulled her backpack off her shoulder and put it on the ground.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "... I swear I thought I brought it..." She whined quietly.

The albino sighed dejectedly, stood up and slowly walked to the front doors to get home.

Quickly flashing her a smile and moving on, Adrian found the halls quickly emptying out, much to his pleasure. Once he got outside he made a beeline to his truck, an old red Ford. Quickly he got in and drove away, well, cursing out the idiot who cut in front of him and the guy who jumped out in the road and expected him to stop first.

While Kylar was walking home, the albino heard a light screech and looked to see some douche cut in front of some other guy that looked strangely lik-.. Oh, it is Adrian.

She blinked, and shook her head, "And this is how Car accidents happen, kids." the German girl said, rolling her eyes slightly.

'Well, I just hope that everyone's okay...' She thought, feeling worried upon her will.

"Oww.." She groaned, putting her hand on her stomach.

'The paaain...' She thought, clenching her sweater with her fist.

"Stupid- worrisome pains-..." she grumbled, and continued to walk, only slowly than before.

Adrian glared at guy who ignored him and continued across the road, blissfully unaware. The thought of pulling up as close as he could to see if the guy would notice crossed his mind. Maybe even honking his horn. The reaction would be so worth it, but the guy might damage his truck. To troll or not to troll, that is the question.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the girl he almost ran into, she supplied a great distraction.

He pulled up next to her, her path parallel to the road he was on, she didn't look so good.

Finally being able to pull out, he turned on his radio and went on his merry way.

Kylar blinked, and watched as an Old red ford passed by her, and drove off.

She shrugged, and twitched from the pain.

Once she reached home, she quickly went to her room, and laid down on her old tattered bed.

The German girl sighed, feeling content. Eventually, the pain had disappeared, and she felt a lot better.

She slowly sat up, and looked around her room.

"Must.. change..." she mumbled to herself. She got up and changed into her pajama's, and left her room to find Mr. Fluffles.

"Hmm, maybe he left already?" she asked herself. "Well, I just hope he's doing okay." she said, before walking into the kitchen to eat something.

Adrian got to his apartment without a hitch afterwards, thankfully. He was beat, wanting to simultaneously kill people on Call of Duty, nap and eat something. He opted to do two things at once.

It was near the end of his game and cherry bag when he heard a clanging noise. He shut off the PS3 after he:

'brought shame to the emperor and all of Japan!'

"It's about time!" he muttered. They first started stealing from him at night, now it's happening in the daytime too. The Raccoon invasion.

Adrian loved watching the little buggers, especially when they brought around their babies, the little fluff balls were adorable. Though he'd never say that out loud, there are just some things that don't get spoken of.

On that high note he went to the sliding glass door that led to his 'backyard', the mix of trees and bushes that lined the property. He saw the raccoons all right, what was different was the fluffed up kitten hissing, spitting and occasionally clawing at the raccoons who go too close. The poor things were trying in vain to get around the little kitten, but kept backing off as the screeching got louder. It's a wonder they give the poor thing a chance, raccoons have teeth like dogs, luckily these are pretty passive. Opening the door he reached out to grab the kitten before it could bolt. The raccoons watched him from the steps and came back after he shut the door, finally getting some food.

"MR. FLUFFLES! WHERE ARE YOOU!" Kylar's yell echoed throughout her house.

"..." She sighed, crossing her arms.

'Why isn't he here? he's usually here at night...' she pouted, and got up to look around in the house again.

After a while of searching, she didn't find anything.

"Man..." she glared at the ground.

'I know he likes to wonder off, but he always comes back at nighttime...' the albino thought, pouting again.

She sighed again and walked back up to her room, and changed into her pajama's.

Kylar got into her ragged bed, and curled into a ball.

"Stupid coldness..." she mumbled to herself, shivering slightly. She rolled onto her other side, and closer her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her.

'...' She groaned and slowly sat up, glaring at her bed, "That's it, i'm gonna go look for him." She said, determined to find her precious Mr. Fluffles.

Kylar quickly put on her shoes and a baggy black and blue striped sweater and left to go outside.

"Mr. Fluffles! Where are you!" Kylar yelled, walking through the dark cool night air.

She turned around a corner, and almost collided into a car- A police car. "I'm sorry, e- uh, S- sir!" she said, watching as the sirens blipped.

"U- umm, Have you seen a smallish cat? A male. And his name is Mr. Fluffles, and he has white fur and black tipped tail and ears?..." she asked, panting slightly from all the running.

The guy in the car stared at me, and drove away.

"Christ..." she mumbled. "Could'a just said that you didn't see 'em." she huffed, and continued on her search.

Adrian didn't know what to do with the little kitten, he wasn't a animal owning type of guy, he didn't want to bother taking the time and wasting the money on one. He was cutting it close paying rent and getting his groceries as it was.

'Well, they're okay if they live outside and take care of themselves that is' he thought, sparing one last glace at the raccoons for the night.

Getting a better look at the little kitten, as he mewed and started to purr, he could tell it wasn't wild, or too wild anyways. It knew humans and possibly had an owner. "Do you have a chip little guy?" he wondered as he pet him.

"Hopefully you do" He got no answer, with nothing to feed the kitten he decided to take it to the pound. They should know what to do. Adrian placed the kitten on his table and went about his apartment to make sure everything was off, packed up and he wouldn't forget anything.

*Jacket-Check.

*Keys-Check.

*Wallet-Check.

*Lights shut off-Check.

*Kitten..."hey!"

The stupid thing was trying to jump off a too high surface, being young it probably didn't know that.

"Nuh uh, you're going with me." He smiled at the mew of protest he got as he caught it mid leap.

"That'll learn ya" he mumbled and left, walking a ways to his truck.

Hearing yelling in the distance, Adrian paused to try and make sense of it, unfortunately it was unintelligible, but was it getting louder?

"MR. FLUFFLES!" Kylar yelled for the umpteenth time. "Where are you...?" She whispered, glaring at the ground.

She slowed her pace, and got a good look around.

'Bushes? Nope. Tree's? Nope. Logs? No... Mailbox? Course not!...' Kylar smacked her head.

She groaned in frustration and pause when she saw shoes followed by legs.

She inwardly sighed, and trailed upwards and stared at the guy- no, wait. It was Adrian? Yeah. Adrian.

"Er, h-" She froze and saw Mr. Fluffles in his arms.

"Mew." Mr. Fluffles meowed, blinking up at Kylar.

"MR. FLUFFLES! THERE YOU ARE!" she cried loudly, staring intently at the cute kitty.

Mr. Fluffles mewed again happily.

Adrian pauses when a girl, no, the girl he kept running into came into view. He should really learn her name now that he thought about it.

"Hello" he answered, cringing when she decided to yell for no apparent reason. His poor ears.

Moving closer to her he practically growled "Keep it down will ya!" Geez.

Moving away he gave the girl her kitten back, maybe he'll get some eye contact once she has it.

"So, what's your name?"

Kylar coughed awkwardly, "S- sorry.." She mumbled quietly.

She paused, and blinked, "I'm Kylar Rune." She said as she switched Mr. Fluffles position so that he was laying in her arms like a baby would. She paused, and reached up to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

Adrian paused to commit her name to memory and smiled, leaning in a bit to pet Mr. Fluffles.

"I'm Adrian Cruz, you have a pretty name there, does it come with your number?"

Kylar blinked and stared.

"U- umm.." She could feel her cheeks heat up.

She didn't know how to respond to that...

"Thanks, but honestly, I don't have a phone!" She squeaked out quickly, turning on her heel.

She walked away quickly, while carrying Mr. Fluffles in one arm, and face palming with her free hand.

'Wow, that went most worse than ever expected.' She thought, groaning.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Adrian called out:

"E-mail then, I want a way to contact you in case your cat comes back to my place."

'And she walks away, bitch please.'

Kylar continued on her way, shivering from the crisp night air that surrounded her frame. She held Mr. Fluffles close to her chest, not wanting him to get cold.

Once she got home, she panted slightly and closed the door, gently putting Mr. Fluffles on the ground.

He mewed up at Kylar, and purred, rubbing against the German girls leg.

She sighed contently, and picked the kitty up, nuzzling into his warm white fur.

"Don't do that ever again." she scolded, but smiled at the little kitty.

He meowed as in a apology, and rubbed his face against her cheek, and licked her nose.

Kylar giggled quietly, and went up to her bedroom.

She stretched and laid back down in her worn-out bed, and eventually fell asleep, with Mr. Fluffles curled in a ball beside her frame.

Adrian went on his way, back to his apartment thinking about what to do when next time happened. If so.

Next time he'll let the raccoons get the stupid thing, better yet, he'll throw it to the neighbor's dog.

'Tammy has been wanting a chew toy if all that barking is anything to go by.'

As his mind wandered, Adrian noticed something in the sky, a light streaking through the blackness. Figuring he wouldn't have to wake up early tomorrow, he decided to follow it.

It's not everyday you see a comet...or was it an asteroid? Running over to his truck and gunning it up, Adrian decided it didn't matter as long as he got a show.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(The Next Day - Sideswipe's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I smiled, and watched the girl sleeping in my servo, resting against where my spark was held.

She groaned lightly and woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Kat." I grinned down at her softly.

"Hi Sideswipe." she smiled up at me, and I gently put her on the ground. "Well, since there isn't any school or anything today, due to it being saturday. What do you wanna do?" She asked me.

"Hmm, I dunno. Whatever you want to?" I smiled back at her.

"Herm, how about we go to that lake?" She suggested, smiling innocently.

"Sounds good to me!" I grinned.

_-o-oFlashback starto-o-_

_I sighed and continued to drive away from the Base._

_'I wonder when Sunny is gonna come to Earth...' I thought, taking a random turn. I continued to drive, but more slowly since I entered the more used streets._

_I drove past a huge building- I think that Sam had called it a Mall, or something- and stopped at a red light. I paused when I saw a girl run across the street, stuff leaking out of her eyes._

_'What's wrong with her?' I thought, and couldn't help but feel a weird pang in my spark while watching her leak stuff from her eyes._

_I made a turn and slowly followed her._

_She ran for a little longer, but came to a stop. She rubbed at her eyes furiously, and sniffed._

_"Hey, lookie what I found." A sudden voice came from my processor._

_I looked to see a weird old guy walking towards the girl._

_"Hey, sweetie." He sneered._

_She gasped, and stumbled back a little bit._

_I don't know what exactly happened, but all I know is that I suddenly felt very protective over her._

_I glared and transformed. "Don't touch her, insect." I snarled, picking him up not gently, and I glared at him._

_He stared with wide eyes, and suddenly went limp in my tight servo's._

_I sneered and threw him in some green can thing, with what looked like garbage._

_"W- wh- huh?" The girl squeaked, and stumbled back._

_She backed up to much, and tripped over a can or something._

_I quickly caught her, and pulled her up to my face, to get a better look at her._

_"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, not wanting to frighten her even more._

_She stared, and looked down at her servo- er, hands- yeah, hands._

_"W- well, I live at an orphanage, and we were all out for a- er, 'field trip' type thing, and I got lost from the group, and some girl said a bunch of mean things so then I ran off,,," She mumbled._

_I blinked, "I see..." I murmured, and still felt that pang when she started to leak again._

_"D- don't start leaking again!" I whined, bringing up a finger to wipe it away._

_She chuckled suddenly, and hugged my finger, smiling warmly at me._

_"I'm Katrina." she said shyly, blushing lightly._

_"I'm Sideswipe." I smiled back at her, and gently patted her head._

_"What are you, if you don't mind me asking." she said quietly, staring at me intently, but still shy._

_"Well, I'm an Autonomous robotic organism." I grinned at her face, which held confusion._

_Weirdly, I found it cute._

_"But you could just call me an Autobot, for short." I said._

_She smiled, "Okay, Sideswipe." she grinned, and leaned on my finger. "You could call me Kat, for short." she giggled._

_I smiled, and got a better look at her._

_Kat had long black hair, with bangs that ended just at her eyes, and her eyes- They were a black color, but still really pretty. She was wearing what Sam had called 'jeans', with an orange 'hoddie'._

_-o-oFlashback endo-o-_

I smiled, "Lets go!" I said, transforming into my sleek red Lambo mode.

"Yey!" She grinned, and hopped in me. I activated my holo-form.

I looked about 17, and had dark red hair that was spiked everywhere, and had mischievous bright blue eyes.

And so, that's how I met her. My charge. _My life._

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Kyaah~! Wasn't that moment cute? *O* "My charge. My life." *dies from the cute epicness from Sideswipe and Kat*

*O*O*O*O*bb

Please review~! Two more reviews till 50, and you know what that means~ ;D

Moment between your crush and you, if your reviewer 50. ^^b

Oh, and check out my poll on my profile about which story I should be updating ;DDD

xDDDdb

Anyways, i'm gonna take a break and go watch Lord of Dogtown.

It has Miles in it xDDb /slapped

~Love me or Hate me~


	5. Chapter 4, Learn to Love

Curiosity Can be Bad

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Sam realizes that some kids from school start paying attention to him more ever since he got Bumblebee, and got Mikaela as a Girlfriend.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

-Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Transformers! None of the Characters! And I do not own anyones OC but my own.

Also, I'm not making any sort of profit off this, it's for mine and other's entertainment!

-Warning: I fail at spelling and grammar.. really sorry.

Don't worry, if you aren't in this yet, you will be! I accept everyone's OC. So no worries. xDD

-Note(s): The person who reviewed at 50 is Latina Shewolf!~ Congrats~

Keep it up people xD Tis at 56 right nao or somethin'?

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter Four: Learn to Love

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Sunsteaker's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_"Stop worrying, 'Sides." _I mumbled through my comm. link with my brother.

_"Well, sorry. But I can't help but worry." _He shot back, huffing.

I rolled my optics, _"Whatever you say, bro." _I grinned.

_"Your almost here, right? How long when you finally get here? And you'll love these humans! There so cute and squishy!" _Sunstreaked could pratcially hear his brothers grin.

"Eww, no thanks." I pouted, shuddering at the thought of human's.

_"I heard that." _'Sides laughed lightly, _"Trust me, you'll learn to love 'em."_ And with that, their comm. ended.

"Pff- Yeah, right. 'Love 'em'." I snorted and rolled my optics again.

I smirked to myself when I had finally entered Earth's Ionospere, then the Mesophere, the Stratosphere, and Ozone Layer, and so on, until I had finally landed on the dirty ground of the Earth.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Kylar's House - Before Sunstreaker came to Earth.)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Kylar woke up around 6:00 am, and she happily went out for a walk with Mr. Fluffles.

"So, what do you wanna do today, Fluff's?" She asked the kitty.

He purred quietly and rubbed against her leg, enjoying the warmness coming from the girl.

"Yeah, it's fun walking, isn't it?" She mumbled, talking to him.

Mr. Fluffles meowed and continued to follow Kylar, trailing after her.

"Aww, aren't you like a little cute lost puppy." She coo'd, grinning.

Mr. Fluffles stopped in his tracks, and gave a little hiss at the mention of 'puppy'.

Kylar rolled her eyes playfully, and picked the tabby up, cuddling him to her chest.

The tabby went back to purring, and slowly fell asleep, due to the warmness and the hand petting his soft fur.

"We'll go back now." The albino girl mumbled to herself, and went on her way back home.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

A couple hours went by and Kylar was already walking around outside, with nothing to do.

She sighed and turned around a corner, and continued on her marry way.

A while later of waking, the German Albino had found herself in front of the Mall.

Kylar shruggd to herself, and decided to go inside and check out some of the new additions they had added to the mall.

Kylar walked around the big new spacious mall, with a newly renovated food court, which is most likely three times bigger than it's previous size. Longer and bigger stores, a bigger and better bathroom. And so on.

Kylar felt slightly impressed, and smiled lightly.

She turned a corner, and bashed into someone.

"Ow!" She heard a cry as she bashed her head on something that's probably a nose...

Kylar looked and saw a girl with wavy red long hair, and stunning sapphire blue eyes.

"Sorry!" Kylar said.

"Eh? Oh, no, it's okay." The girl smiled sweetly, reminding Kylar of an Angel

"Oh yeah, I'm Iris. Iris Rose." She grinned, now looking slightly delivish and demon-like.

Kylar stared, but shook her head. "Hey, I'm Kylar Rune." she smiled slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kylar." Iris grinned.

"Er- the pleasure is all mine?" Kylar blinked and stuttered. The albino looked at the girls wardrobe choice.

Iris looked epically Tomboy-like. Which was good to Kylar.

"Well- uh, I'mma go." Kylar said, with a hint of slight awkwardness. "Oh, and I'm still sorry." She said again.

"It's okay." Iris said, and walked past Kylar and into a store.

'Interesting girl.' Kylar thought, before shrugging and deciding to leave the mall, and maybe go back home.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Kylar slowly walked back to her house, enjoying the weather- A nice mixture or warmness from the sun, and coolness from the wind.

She continued her slow pace, but stopped when she saw an asteroid, or something along those lines zoom past up high in the sky, and crash somewhere in this open field.

"Hmm.." Kylar stared, and started to contemplate wether to go check it out, or go home.

She looked up at the sun, but couldn't even stare at it for a second because it burned her eyes.

She finally decided to go home, but that didn't mean she couldn't wonder about it...

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Sunstreaker's POV)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

I glared and cursed at the stupid- what was it called again? Dirt?.. Yeah, at the stupid dirt because it ruined my new paint job.

I flicked at the specks of dirt clinging to my armor, trying to get the nice yellow paint to shine again. I wasn't prepaired for the thing that happened next:

A high pitched sound suddenly hurt my processor. So I looked down and saw this-.. Human?- girl, staring at me with wide eyes that were an amazing color of violet. A dark violet.

She also had short black hair that ended before her shoulders.

'This must be one of those 'cute' squishies 'Sides was talking about earlier.' I thought, staring at it albiet curiously.

'This squshy looks interesting...' I admitted inwardly, huffing.

She stared at me, with a disbelived look in her eyes. She regained her composition, and intently stared at me, also with curious eyes.

"What are you?" She asked quietly, voice not even containing any hint of scaredness or anything.

After a nanoclick of thinking, I decided to finally answer her question.

'Besides, there's no harm of a little squshy knowing it. After all, she's not a Decepticon in hiding or whatever.' I thought, rolling my optics.

"I'm an Autobot. Well, an Autonomous Robot Orgamism." I said, staring at her.

"Cool. I- I'm a human. But my name is Violet. Violet Artemis DeRosa..." She mumbled. "Do you have a name or something?" She asked me, smiling slightly, and a bit shyly.

"Name?- Oh, designation, yes. It's.. Sunstreaker." I said after a pause, and smirked slightly.

She smiled, "Oh, I get it, because your yellow and bright, like the sun." She said, giggling quietly.

She then picked up some square-ish thing.

"That thing reminds me like the things we have on Cybertron." I said sub-consiously, staring at the green and brown colors of it.

"Huh?" She stared at me then looked back at it. "Oh, this?"

I nodded.

"This is a book." She said, smiling lightly again.

"Oh, yeah, looks like the ones we have on Cybertron.

She blinked, "What is a Cybertron?..." She mumbled.

"It's the planet I came from." I said, smirking.

"Ooh, right. 'Cause your a robot." She laughed quietly.

I grinned at her, and slowly picked her up.

'I don't know why, but she looks more herself and less shyer than the first time I had seen her... Which wasn't even a breem ago.' I thought, and transformed into my car mode.

A sexy sleek Lambo.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Haha! xDD Sunny's a 'sexy sleek Lambo'~

Anyways, i'm sorry it's short ; o;.. But at least I updated? |D;b

/Shot and slapped with a sword

x 3xb

Anyways, thanks for reading! :3

Hope i'll update soon ^^;b

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
